The present invention relates to a weapon site generally, and more specifically to an electronic weapon site.
Hunting, target shooting, and other related activities linked to the set-up, operation, and enjoyment of weapons such as firearms and bows has evolved from a once necessary part of life, to a multi-billion dollar recreational industry.
Sighting systems are a crucial component to any weapon used for hunting or target practice and numerous types of sighting systems are known to be used in conjunction with firearms, bows, and the like. However, setting the sighting system can be difficult when the individual who is using the weapon inconsistent in their aiming or firing techniques. For example, at times a second person is utilized to monitor the user's aiming and firing techniques in order to help the user properly sight the weapon and improve the manner in which it is being used.
The popularity of optically displayed and/or recording devices has been on the increase over the last several years, and with the advent of small optical (e.g., video) recording devices, the sportsperson now has the ability to electronically sight-in, view, and record these shooting events for subsequent playback.
Various electronic sights wherein the video or image is integrated with the sighting mechanism have been developed for use in weapons. However, these existing sights have numerous drawbacks. Conventional sights are commonly large and difficult to adjust. These sights are complicated and difficult to install, and do not allow for the installation of the display in numerous configurations according the sportsperson requirements. Nor do they allow for configuration for either a left-handed or right-handed sportsperson. Still further, these conventional sights adjust the reticle with respect to the display thereby decreasing the accuracy. Further yet, these conventional sights are not suitable for use in low light conditions. Additionally, the sportsperson may want to record their efforts. These events may comprise recording the target prior to firing the weapon; recording the trajectory of the shot; recording the target as it is being struck; and recording and/or determining the error of the shot.
Accordingly, a need exists for optical imaging and sighting devices, systems, and methods therefor that allow for the accurate sighting-in and recordation of shooting events when used in conjunction with a weapon such as a gun or a how, as well as devices, systems, and methods that are simple in operation and which have the ability to be configurable for either the left-handed or right-handed sportsperson. Therefore, an electronic weapon site that solves the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.